


The NHL's Golden Boy

by williamarsh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamarsh/pseuds/williamarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the boys go on a Me To We trip to Kenya to volunteer. Bitty is the fundraising master. Check out free the children and Me To We if you want to learn more about these trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NHL's Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So hi there everyone. This is the first chapter of the story which I hope to update at least once every two weeks, if not more. I appreciate all feedback to help make this story amazing and most importantly not annoying to read.

“Jack Zimmermann, Wunderkid, Canada’s Prodigal son, and now the French Canadian NHL-er with the heart of gold. “The CBC reporter starts flashing his made for tv smile. “Jack Zimmermann has just returned from a two week volunteer trip to Kenya and is here today to talk to us about his experiences”  
“Finally they’ve stopped mentioning addict in his string of titles” Shitty mumbles not so quietly.  
“Oh lord I hope he doesn’t tell the story of what happened on the safari” Bitty says quietly. He remains focused on the tv and on Jack.  
“Well” Jack begins. “First of all I would like to give a shout out to Me To We and Free the children for being such amazing organizations and making this trip unforgettable. Secondly the trip itself wasn’t my idea, my old team manager Larissa mentioned that she would love to go back to Kenya on a volunteer trip.” He continues giving a slight wave when he mentions Lardo.  
“Aw yeah that fucker gave me recognition” Lardo whoops and high fives Shitty.  
“I remembered hearing about Me To We and their trips and so I mentioned their trips to Lardo and it kinda all fell into place. The Me To We team was amazing. The Haus was getting calls almost non stop the first few days from Jason who helped organize our trip. They even had people whose job was to help us raise money to pay for our trip.They said my old line mate Eric was the best fundraiser they have ever seen. We had over a year to raise the money for the trip and almost all of us were able to cover 90% of our costs.  
Eric blushes at the mention of his name and starts to remember when Jack had brought up the trip to the team

 

_Team meeting in the Haus: 10 minutes. No questions, NO excuses_

Bitty is in the kitchen pouring filling into a crust while Lardo and Jack talk photography at the small kitchen table. He feels the vibration against his leg and checks his phone once he evens out the filling. He looks over at Lardo who seems perfectly calm discussing the benefits of using thirds when taking a picture despite the murderous text she just sent. “Lardo what's with the text?” He questions wondering why she doesn’t look ready to rip someones head off like she sounds in the text message .  
“Oh that… thats nothing just wait till the meeting Bits.” Lardo responds calmly and goes back to talking with Jack who looks...kinda constipated but also like he’s about to laugh. Bitty finishes the lattice on the pie, puts it in the oven and stand in the door frame watching the rest of the team enter the Haus in various states of nervousness.

“Whats this about?” Ransom asks Shitty looking the most worried of all of them.

“No fucking clue.” He replies not looking too startled but is in fact ready to shit himself.

“Yo everyone can it” Lardo yells to get them to listen up. “Jack wanted me to call this meeting because he has an announcement” Lardo looks to Jack who looks a lot better than earlier.

“Um… who wants to go to Kenya?” He asks the room. The boys stare back at Jack with questioning faces.

“What?” Says Shitty the first to respond Staring at Jack like he doesn’t know whether to laugh or not. “What the fuck do you mean Kenya”

“Who wants to go to Kenya on a volunteer trip for two weeks?” He explains. Several hands shoot up. Bitty is surveying the whole situation not sure what to make of it.

“How much is this gonna cost?” Asks Dex first. “We’re college students we can’t just drop a couple grand to go help kids in Africa.” he finishes sharply.

“The trips cost 5500 but the organization has a team of specialists to help us fundraise over the next year and a bit. And I’m willing to cover what ever each of you can’t raise as long as you make the effort and cover half of it.” Jack answers a little shaky hoping to have the support of the boys.

A few murmurs of acceptance follow Jack’s answer along with “So Lardo isn’t ready to kill someone?” from Chowder. 

“Why are we going to kenya?” Asks Bitty from the door looking at Jack.

“We are going to Kenya because I think it’d be cool to go on a volunteer trip where you really get to connect with the people who you’re helping and because education and clean water are important and that’s what we’re going to help provide.” Jack lists off his reasons like a well practiced speech but surprisingly not in his robot monotone, there are notes of compassion and empathy in his voice. “This trip is also open for nexts years frogs since it won’t be happening till two summers from now. And of course you don’t have to come but I can tell you for a fact Lardo, along with Sidney Crosby, Patrick Kane, Phil Kessel, and I have already sent in our deposits and will be on the trip” The room explodes at the mention of the famous hockey players and Jack smirks at the reactions. “So I take that as a yes?” 

The room clears out as the boys head off to class or in Ransom, Holster and Shitty’s case to their rooms to sign up for the trip. Bitty walks back to the kitchen and checks on his pie followed by Jack and Lardo who go back to discussing different lighting techniques for professional looking photos. “So thats what the text was about.” he remarks taking the pie out of the oven. He looks at Jack. “Jack Laurent Zimmermann you are going to come to the grocery store with me so I can buy extra ingredients for the pies I am going to sell in order to pay for this trip.”   
Jack looks lost and is soon grabbed from his chair and is obediently following Bittle out the door to get groceries. “So how many pies do you think you’re going to sell Bittle?” Jack wonders aloud watching as Bittle types a grocery list out on his phone.

“I, Mr. Zimmermann am going to sell enough pies to be able to pay for my trip because I am not letting you pay for my trip.” Bitty buys the most butter Jack has ever seen in one cart and when they get to the Haus sets to work making a pie.

_Two slices of pie for anyone who comes and makes an ad for my pie sale._

Bitty sends off the text and begins mixing together the flour and eggs for his pie crust; waiting for his poster making army to arrive.


End file.
